100 miles
by LovingTheStrange
Summary: Established Noex. Noah gets a surprise visit from Rex, only not in the way he'd expect.


**100 Miles**

**Established Noex **

**Characters created by Man of Action.**

**Author's Note: I haven't written a drabble in a while. Much less just plain fluff, which some people say they'd like to see again. So, here ya go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Noah sat at the foot of his bed, staring at his phone intently. No word from Rex all day. "Well not _all _day" he thought. He had seen Rex earlier that day, just not in person. He saw him on the news fighting a monster-sized EVO that was attacking Boston. The EVO looked like a giant, mutated octopus, only difference, this one was the size of a 10-story building and was capable of living on land. Giant spikes covered its long tentacles as they smashed buildings all over the town.

Providence, of course, had been called to handle the situation. And wherever there was an EVO normal Providence agents couldn't handle, Noah was sure that Rex would be there to help out. And by help out, he knew that it would possibly mean more destruction followed by Rex ultimately winning the fight.

Noah's eyes were glued to the television he kept in his room as he watched Rex fight the monstrous EVO. Rex was flying around the creature using his Boogie Pack trying to dodge its spiked tentacles, trying to do whatever he could to make sure he could cure the EVO. He continued to fly around the EVO when he suddenly dove straight for its head and landed on the very top of the monster. He began to cure it when all of a sudden, one of its tentacles reached up and grabbed the human EVO and slammed him on the hard street below, causing his Boogie Pack to break into many small pieces.

With what appeared to be electricity sparking around the EVO's head it made its way down to the tentacle that had Rex trapped. By the time it had reached Rex, he had already placed a hand on the monster and began to cure it.

Noah winced as he saw Rex shriek in pain as he cured the giant EVO and it started to shrink back down to its normal size. As it turned out, the EVO really was an octopus, which had escaped from a nearby aquarium once its nanites went haywire.

As the animal was taken away, it took everyone a while to notice that Rex was still lying on the ground; alive but not moving. Noah panicked, wondering if he was alright or not. But to his, somewhat, delight, he saw Rex slowly stand up and limp his way to the carrier. He didn't get halfway before he fell down on his knees and had to have two agents help escort him onto the carrier before it rose up into the air and flew away back to Providence Headquarters.

That was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Now, it was almost 7pm and no word from Rex, despite Noah's many calls and text messages. Noah finally got so upset that he sat up from his bed, turned around, and threw it as hard as he could at his pillow. He was sure to throw it at his pillow this time, since the last time he threw it, also nervous from wondering if Rex was ok, he threw it at his wall and almost broke the screen.

He screamed as he threw his phone and watched it bounce on his bed. He couldn't handle the feelings he was having wondering whether or not Rex was in the Med Bay. He squatted down, reached up, and grabbed his blonde hair tightly as he began to form a small tear in his eye. "Where are you?" he said softly, trying to hold back the tear, even though he knew no one was there to see him.

Suddenly, he heard a small 'tap-tap' at his window. He looked up and saw nothing, until he saw Rex's goggle-less head pop out and try to look into Noah's room by cupping his hands around his eye's and peeking in.

"Rex?" he asked.

"Well who else would act like a stalker and peak through your window just to say 'hi'?" Rex replied.

Noah jumped up and ran over to the window. Before Rex could say anything, Noah lifted the window open and threw his arms around him before he could even get a chance to walk in.

"Whoa Noah!" Rex exclaimed as he comfortingly wrapped his arms around the blonde teen and patted his back sympathetically. "What's the deal?"

Noah stepped back, taking both of his arms off of Rex and only keeping his head poked out of his window. "What's the deal?" he repeated. "Get in here, NOW!" he exclaimed, pointing to the ground in his room.

Wide-eyed, Rex slowly obeyed Noah as he moved out of the way, leaving room for Rex to enter. As he placed both feet on the floor he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm here. So, what's the deal?"

"The deal is," Noah started as he sat back down on the side of his bed, "is that you haven't returned any of my calls or texts all day! I saw what happened in Boston, Rex; don't think that I wasn't worried sick about you!"

Rex began to rub the back of his head and gave Noah an apologetic smile. "So, you saw that huh?"

"It was a giant octopus EVO attacking Boston, Rex. Kinda hard not to believe that some news station somewhere would have live coverage of whatever was happening there."

Rex chuckled in acknowledgement that what Noah was saying was absolutely right. He then walked over to Noah, got down on one knee, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Noah, look at me. I'm fine, okay?" he said trying to reassure Noah. "Really, I am."

Noah only continued to frown. "Then how come you didn't say anything?"

Rex turned his head to show Noah his right ear; his empty right ear. His communicator was gone. "Whatever that thing did it destroyed my communicator and my phone."

That eased some of Noah's pain. "So, what happened afterwards? Hm? If you're fine then why were you away for so long?"

"You know Holiday." Rex answered. "She wanted to check my biometrics and all that crap."

"But that shouldn't take four hours Rex." Noah replied. "What _else_ happened?"

Rex sighed as he placed his free hand in Noah's and began to stroke the blonde's palm with his thumb slowly and softly. "Noah, that thing, whatever it did, it temporarily deactivated my nanites."

This time, it was Noah's turn to grow wide-eyed with surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Doc didn't know what to make of it. She just said that I should be back to normal in about eight hours."

Noah's frown then slowly turned into a smile. "So you got a ride here then, just to tell me you were okay?"

"Not exactly." Rex said as he continued to stroke Noah's hand. "I walked."

Noah didn't quite understand at first. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean, Noah? I _walked_ here! I literally walked a hundred miles to just see you tonight."

Noah chuckled in disbelief. "It's nowhere near a hundred miles Rex, but, you're serious? You walked _allthe way from Providence_ just to see me? How is that even possible?"

"Well, I didn't think it was possible either." Rex answered. "But when I told Holiday that I wanted to see you, she said she had no problem with me walking all the way here to do it."

Noah once again chuckled in disbelief. "Rex, I think Holiday may have just been joking."

"I took the opportunity anyways Noe," Rex said, leaning in to place a small kiss on Noah's lips.

Noah leaned into the kiss, not wanting this moment to end. He was amazed at what Rex had done. He literally walked all the way from Providence HQ to his house just to tell him that he was fine. "You couldn't have really walked the entire way Rex. I mean, it's great that you came, but I'm just not believing you when you say you walked all the way."

Rex sighed in defeat. "Okay, you caught me. I was almost out of the desert when some people, who looked your age might I add, who were out goofing off and were on their way back into town. They asked if I wanted a ride, I hopped in, they dropped me off at the basketball court, and here I am." He replied sheepishly.

Noah chuckled at Rex's explanation. "So, you lied?" He teased.

"If you want to ruin the moment then sure, say I lied."

Noah once again laughed at Rex's constant funny remarks. It was one of those things about Rex that got on his nerve sometimes, but it was also a part about Rex that he loved the most.

"Ok, so two things; how long did you say your nanites would be inactive?"

"Eh, roughly four more hours, however that kiss may have just sparked them up again. Wanna see if my Boogie Pack will fit in your room?" Rex asked teasingly raising an eyebrow and giving the blond a sly smirk.

"Nonono, no need for that Salazar!" Noah replied almost immediately. "Now, number two, how long do you plan on staying?"

"Well," Rex started as he stood up and stripped off his jacket and boots, "while I assume she may have still been joking, Holiday said she didn't care if I was here all night. So that's how long I plan on staying. All. Damn. Night." He then climbed onto the bed and laid down on the opposite side of Noah and patted the second pillow temptingly.

Noah chuckled as he kicked off his shoes and tossed them close to his jacket that he had thrown earlier in frustration after he hadn't heard from Rex. "Well then," Noah said as he lied down, facing Rex and smiling slyly, "this night just got a whole lot better."

"Definitely," Rex answered as he repositioned himself so he could pull the covers over both him and Noah. He then reached over and pulled Noah's head in closer so that his forehead was on his neck while Rex rested his chin on Noah's head; he wanted to make Noah as comfortable as possible. "So," Rex asked, "are you feeling better now Noe?" he asked, hoping to find reassurance from the blonde teen.

Noah smiled as he lifted his head and placed a small kiss on Rex's lips. "Yes Rex. In more ways than one too," he answered and resettled so that he and Rex were looking at each other eye-to-eye. He slowly closed his eyes only to have them jolt back open at the sudden contact of Rex's lips on his forehead.

They simply stared at each other and smiled before Rex reached over and placed an ungloved hand on Noah's cheek and started stroking it softly. Noah did the same as they began to just stare at each other, until they both fell into a deep and comforting sleep in the most relaxed and happy state-of-mind.


End file.
